


Valentine's Day

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 18+, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, NSFW, the walking dead - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: The reader has a surprise for Daryl for Valentine’s Day. When he comes home late from a run, he has to make it up to her! ;)





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol, SMUT, NSFW 18+
> 
> Word Count: 2,540

You danced around the kitchen as you worked on the pie you were baking. It was only noon. You had all day to bake and work on dinner. Daryl wouldn’t be back until around dinner time anyway.

You loved Valentine’s Day. And you loved Daryl. He was always so shy about romantic stuff like this but you were eager to show him how nice it could be loving someone.

“Watcha cookin?” You jumped at the sound of Maggie’s voice. You turned to see her and Glenn walking into your house unannounced. 

“Apple pie. Then making pasta and salad for dinner.” You smiled excitedly. You rarely got a day off but Rick let you have a free pass today so you could set something special up for Daryl, knowing it would be good for him.

“Mmmm, can’t wait!” Glenn teased. 

“Paws off!” You snapped with a smile. “Can you help me do my hair Maggie? I can never decide what to do with it besides put it up.”

“Sure!” Maggie said excitedly. 

“Awh man, I just remembered I uh…gotta help Rick with…a thing…” Glenn said sarcastically. “Wish I could stick around but…” Glenn shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh just go!” Maggie said. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” She smiled.

Glenn smiled back and headed out to find a more manly activity. You and Maggie headed upstairs to your bedroom to work on your hair. 

“Ya nervous?” Maggie asked. “Daryl doesn’t seem like much of the romantic type.” She chuckled as she worked on running a comb through your long, Y/H/C hair. 

“A little,” You confessed. “I mean, Daryl and I haven’t been together for long, I hope it doesn’t make him uncomfortable. I just want him to feel loved…”

“I’m sure he’ll love it,” Maggie reassured you. “So, what are you gonna wear?” 

You stood up and went to your closet to retrieve the dress you picked out for the evening. A short, red, velvet dress with thin straps. Maggie’s jaw dropped at the sight of it and you couldn’t help but blush.

“Oh my God! Where did you get that?!” 

“Found it at a boutique on a run a few weeks ago,” You shrugged, putting the dress away. You weren’t one to dress up, even before the world ended. Always struggling with self-esteem, you decided to keep yourself covered most of the time. But something about Daryl made you feel like you could show yourself to him.

“Daryl is going to flip!” Maggie said excitedly. You smiled shyly and sat back down to allow her to finish your hair.

When she was finished, you looked in the mirror to see your hair fall past your shoulders and almost to your waist in beautiful, beachy waves. You ran your fingers through it, starting to feel pretty confident. It was rare you ever let your hair down. There was never a reason to in this world unless you wanted to be easier for walkers to grab.

“You like it?” Maggie asked excitedly.

You nodded your head happily. “Thanks, Maggie!” You smiled, still admiring yourself.

“Well, get dressed! They should be back from their run soon!” She told you, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek before making her exit. 

You slipped into your dress and put on a light coat of mascara and lipstick. You took a step back from the mirror to look at the final product. You felt amazing. You couldn’t remember the last time you looked so good. 

You made your way back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. You set everything up on the table and went over to your record player in the living room. You browsed through the few albums you had managed to find and trade with others in the community. 

You decided on an old jazz record that would give a light mood to the atmosphere. You smiled and danced around the living room. Going back to the kitchen and pouring yourself a glass of red wine as you sat and waited for your boyfriend to get home.

You thought about how happy you were to finally be with Daryl. You had loved him since the day you met him back at the prison. But he was so standoffish and you were far too shy. It wasn’t until you were reunited at Terminus after the Governor attacked the prison that he actually started to show how much he cared for you. Almost losing you crushed him and he would be damned if he didn’t make it apparent that you meant a lot to him.

You sat and worked on your latest drawing. It wasn’t until the record stopped playing that you looked up to notice the sun was setting and you had almost polished off the bottle of wine. 

Daryl was supposed to be home hours ago. You became worried, praying nothing had happened to him or the group. 

You went to the front door and slipped on your sneakers before heading out to find Maggie. You had forgotten you were all dressed up until you saw the looks you received from your neighbors. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, you crossed your arms over your chest and tried to make yourself small, keeping your head down as you made your way towards the gates.

“Sasha!” You yelled up to where Sasha was keeping watch.

She smiled when she noticed you. “Wow, look at you!” She praised. “Big date?” She chuckled.

You gave a shy smile, “I guess you can say that…Are they still not back yet?”

“Not yet. Ty just called on the walkie not too long ago, said they scored big at the department store a couple miles from here. It will be a while ‘til they get back.”

You frowned. Daryl had promised you this morning that he’d be back for dinner. It was rare he’d break a promise.

“Thanks,” You said to Sasha sadly and walked back towards your house before she could say anything to you. 

You quickly went inside and kicked off your shoes. You grabbed your bottle of wine and headed to the couch. You sighed as you plopped down, taking a big swig of wine. 

Your mind was racing. You were always one to overthink, especially when it came to relationships. Love seemed to be a game you could never win. Having your heart broken multiple times, you closed off from being intimate with anyone for years. Until you met Daryl.

Now you couldn’t help but wonder if he hasn’t come back on purpose. He knew it was Valentine’s Day. Maybe he was scared or uncomfortable so he decided to stay out later. Maybe he no longer wanted to be with you and wasn’t sure how to tell you, or at least didn’t want to tell you on Valentine’s Day. You couldn’t help but think it was something you had done and he didn’t come back because he didn’t want to see you. Surely they had enough people to bring everything back. Daryl could have gotten on his bike and left early to be home like he promised. But he didn’t…

You felt sad and the wine was beginning to go to your head making you sleepy. You were overwhelmed with thoughts and decided to give in to the drowsiness before you had a tipsy emotional breakdown. 

Before you knew it, you were fast asleep.

You jerked awake to the sound of the front door slamming. You glanced at the clock noticing it was almost midnight. You looked over to see Daryl scanning the kitchen, noticing the beautifully set up table with a cold dinner sitting on it.

He then turned to the living room to spot you on the couch. You sat up and stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say. You felt angry, disappointed.

“Ya did all this?” He asked you softly. You bit your lip and nodded your head softly. “Y/N, I-” He started as he walked closer to the couch.

“Don’t.” You cut him off. He looked at you with hurt in his eyes and it hurt you to see him like that. But if there was one thing this world had taught you it was that you couldn’t be weak. You had to stand up for yourself. 

You shifted away from him as he sat on the couch beside you. You turned your gaze to the floor and stayed silent.

Daryl chewed on his lip as he took in the sight of you. He was never great with relationships either and all he could do was look at you as he tried to find the words to say. “You look…” He began. “You look…wow.” Was all he could manage. He felt like an awkward teenager in high school as he lacked a vocabulary on how to talk to women. 

You blushed and turned slightly to look at him through the hair that draped over your face. 

“You’re so breathtaking,” He said with a smile, proud of his word choice. 

You couldn’t help but smile back, feeling good about yourself. “Really?” You asked shyly.

“Yeah,” He chuckled as his cheeks turned bright pink. “Look, Y/N…I’m so sorry. Really. We didn’t know it would take so long. We found a lot of stuff. Useful stuff,” He told you.

You nodded your head, feeling somewhat relieved. “It’s okay,” You smiled at him. 

He smiled back at you, taking a sigh of relief. “I got you something…” He said as he reached into the pocket of his jeans.

You waited in anticipation to see what he was going to pull out. He held up a thin gold-chained necklace with a small elephant charm on it. You gasped at the sight of it.

“I remember you told me elephants were your favorite,” He said as he moved your long waves to the side so he could put it on you. “I knew it would look perfect on you.” He smiled, admiring it as it hung from your neck.

“Daryl, I-I love it! Thank you!” You said as you threw your arms around him and kissed him passionately. 

He fell back on the couch and pulled you on top of him. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and you returned the gesture. Your tongue danced with his as you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging at it lightly. You could feel him moan softly against your lips.

You pulled away for a moment to meet his eyes. He ran his rough hands up your thigh and slowly traced the line of your panties. Your breath hitched as you felt yourself become instantly wet. 

Daryl gave you a hungry look. “Let me make it up to you, Y/N.” He said softly, slipping his middle finger inside of you. 

“Oh, fuck!” You breathed at the sensation. 

He slowly slid his finger in and out of you, “Let me show you how sorry I am…” He whispered in your ear before kissing your neck. 

“Please show me, Daryl.” You moaned quietly, lost in the erotic sensation. 

You were disappointed when he pulled his finger out of you. You held on to him as he got up off the couch and picked you up with him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and began biting his neck as he quickly stumbled up the stairs with you, unable to contain his excitement. 

Once you were in your bedroom, he threw you onto the bed. You squealed with pleasure as you watched him quickly remove his clothes.

He fell on top of you, pinning your hands down above your head as he pressed his lips to yours. He forced your mouth open, letting his tongue explore your mouth. You moaned into the kiss with anticipation.

He kissed his way down your body until he got to your pussy. Teasing you as he placed kisses up and down your thighs. He eyed you hungrily before running the tip of his tongue over your clit. 

You clutched the sheets of the bed as you melted into the euphoria. “Fuck,” You whispered. 

He smiled into you, growing harder as he watched your body shake under his spell. 

You were once again disappointed when he stopped. He quickly lifted you up and pulled back the covers. He hovered over you, bringing the blankets back to cover both of you.

You giggled as he smiled happily at you. He grabbed your ankles, bringing them up over your head and you bit your lip with anticipation. 

He aligned himself at your entrance, looking deep into your eyes as he pushed himself inside of you. 

You let out a loud moan as you adjusted to his size. It hurt so good.

“Fuck Dixon…” You moaned as he slowly slid in and out of you. 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and bit your skin softly. He growled as he began thrusting harder. 

Your eyes rolled back in your head as your body sucked him inside of you. All your anger and sadness faded away as he went slower and deeper. 

He was in no rush, enjoying the feeling of your soaking wet pussy taking him in. He kissed down your neck and across your collarbone. You wrapped your legs around him tightly, pulling him in deeper.

“Fuck…” He whispered before he pulled out of you and threw the covers back, picking you up off the bed and slamming you up against the wall.

You moaned loudly as he quickly pushed himself back inside of you, thrusting harder and more violently now. He rubbed against your clit as he pounded into you just right. 

“Fuck Daryl!” You screamed, holding onto him tightly as he bit and sucked at your neck. You could feel yourself reaching your climax.

“Ya like that?” He asked as he took his mouth away from your neck and offered you a hungry smile.

“Y-yeah!” Was all you could manage between moans. Before you knew it, your body was vibrating around his cock as your orgasm took you over. 

You cried out in pleasure at the euphoric sensation, leaving Daryl not far behind as he released himself inside of you.

He thrusted slower, filling you with all of him as you both came down from your highs.

After a few moments, he carried you back over to the bed before pulling out of you and laying you down gently. 

He laid down beside you and pulled you close to him. Your bodies sticking together in a warm wet mess just instantly aroused you again.

“Ya still mad at me?” Daryl asked you as he played with your hair.

“Nah, you’re off the hook,” You chuckled, looking up at him with a playful smile. 

He smiled back at you, kissing your forehead softly.

“I need to shower,” You finally said as you crawled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

“Want some company?” You heard Daryl ask. You stopped and turned your head slightly back to look at him, flipping your hair in the process.

“I thought you’d never ask,” You said, giving him a devilish smile as you ran into the bathroom.

Daryl jumped off the bed and followed you quickly, slamming the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
